


Afortunados

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Termina de cepillarse los dientes y regresa al dormitorio, donde le espera Magnus, muy concentrado en lo que está mirando en la tablet. Su intención es desnudarse rápidamente y meterse en la cama, pero en cuanto ve cómo su novio desvía la vista de la pantalla y la centra en él, decide tomarse un poco más de tiempo, doblando la ropa con cuidado como si le importara lo más mínimo que se arrugara.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Afortunados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Magnus & Alec  
> Prompt: Max y Rafe

Termina de cepillarse los dientes y regresa al dormitorio, donde le espera Magnus, muy concentrado en lo que está mirando en la  tablet . Su intención es desnudarse rápidamente y meterse en la cama, pero en cuanto ve cómo su novio desvía la vista de la pantalla y la centra en él, decide tomarse un poco más de tiempo, doblando la ropa con cuidado como si le importara lo más mínimo que se arrugara.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo –se gira para mirar a Magnus por encima de su hombro con su mejor cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

–¿Yo? Me estoy preparando para ir a la cama –responde con tono inocente.

El brujo le mira, arqueando una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas y le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque.  Alec , por supuesto, obedece, dejando de lado la ropa y subiéndose a la cama para recibir el beso que Magnus tiene preparado para él. Gime contra sus labios cuando las manos de su amante enmarcan su rostro para alargar un poco más el beso.

–¿Qué tal el día? –pregunta el brujo, dejando una caricia en sus mejillas con los pulgares.

–Mucho trabajo, lo normal. 

–¿Puedo ayudar? –niega, dejándose caer junto a su amante.

–Ya haces suficiente. ¿Qué tal los niños?

–Te echan de menos  – sonríe con nostalgia y asiente.

–Yo a ellos, también –se gira hasta estar de lado para poder mirar mejor a Magnus–. Y a ti – añade, ganándose una sonrisa.

Busca su móvil en la mesita y comprueba que no tiene ningún mensaje del Instituto. Lo que sí tiene son varios de su hermana demandando fotos de sus sobrinos. Decide reenviarle algunas de las que le ha enviado Magnus a lo largo del día y bloquea la pantalla antes de fijarse en lo que está mirando su amante.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta al ver un montón de adornos de Navidad deslizarse por la pantalla de la  tablet .

–Buscar adornos para decorar la casa, Alexander. Mañana comienza diciembre y quiero que los niños disfruten del ambiente.

–Podemos ir a comprar a la hora de la comida, si ningún demonio me estropea los planes.

–¿Comprar? –Magnus le mira con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confuso.

–No me digas que pensabas invocarlos... –le mira con reprobación y su amante desvía la mirada.

–Es más rápido –se defiende el brujo.

Suspira, quitándole la  tablet de las manos para ver qué objetos ha seleccionado su compañero. Puede que Magnus a veces sea un poco snob, pero desde luego tiene un gusto exquisito. Añade algunos objetos más a la lista bajo la atenta mirada del brujo, deja el dispositivo sobre la mesita y apaga la luz.

–Recógeme mañana a la hora de la comida.  Izzy se quedará encantada con Max y Rafe.

–¿No vienen con nosotros? –niega con la cabeza.

–Es una locura meter a los niños en una tienda llena de gente, Magnus.

Como era de esperar, Magnus se vuelve loco en cuanto entran en la tienda de decoración. Además de con todos los objetos que habían seleccionado en la tienda online la noche anterior, salen de allí con decoración para cuatro mansiones del tamaño de Brooklyn. Pero a  Alec le merece la pena por la sonrisa de felicidad que ve en los labios de su amante.

Cuando  Alec llega a casa después de la jornada de trabajo, le espera un despliegue digno de expertos. Rafe corre a recibirle y tira de su mano antes de que pueda si quiera quitarse la chaqueta o darle un beso. En el salón del  loft hay un maravilloso árbol natural que desprende un olor increíble. Y sobre varias mesas están dispuestos todos los objetos que han comprado a la hora de la comida. Max hace volar algunos de las decoraciones brillantes bajo la atenta mirada de Magnus.

–Papi ha llegado, cariño –dice Magnus al verle, cogiendo a Max del suelo y acercándose para darle su beso de bienvenida.

–¿Qué es esto?  – pregunta mientras le da un besito en la frente al pequeño Max.

–Vamos a poner el árbol, Alexander –responde el brujo con un tono cantarín, haciendo reír a Max.

Alec se agacha hasta estar a la altura de Rafe y le revuelve el pelo antes de darle un beso en la frente. El niño tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada brillante y una sonrisa nervisoa en los labios, se nota que está ilusionado.

–¿Te ayudo a decorar el árbol, Rafe? –sabe la respuesta, pero quiere ver esa ilusión en sus ojos.

–Sí –  el niño asiente fervientemente con la cabeza y vuelve a coger su mano.

Se le hincha el pecho de orgullo y cariño viendo cómo algo tan sencillo es capaz de hacer brillar los ojos de sus hijos de ese modo.

–Max, nada de magia –le advierte al pequeño, que ríe divertido en los brazos de Magnus.

Dejan que los pequeños decoren la parte baja del árbol con preciosas piezas de color dorado y rojo mientras ellos se encargan de la parte central. Max gatea alrededor del abeto, haciendo ruiditos para pedir que le acerquen adornos para poder colocarlos con la ayuda de su hermano.

Sólo falta la parte más alta del árbol cuando Magnus decide preparar un chocolate especiado con pequeñas nubecitas que hace las delicias de los pequeños. Los adultos, apostados en la entrada del salón, observan cómo Rafe limpia los restos del dulce de la boca de Max, que sonríe y palmotea antes de levantar los bracitos para pedir que su hermano le coja en brazos.

No dejaría que ningún niño cogiera a su pequeño en brazos, pero confía en Rafe con su vida. Sabe que cuidará a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y sus habilidades de cazador de sombras. Pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Magnus y le acerca a su cuerpo, ambos con la mirada fija en los pequeños.

Cuando han terminado su chocolate, eligen entre todos los adornos que irán en la parte alta del árbol. Magnus levanta a Rafe y  Alec ayuda a Max, que usa su magia cuando se frustra porque no llega donde quiere colocarlo. No le regaña porque esa sonrisa merece saltarse la regla.

Se separan del árbol para comprobar el resultado y sonríen, encantados con el resultado. Sería un horror para todos esos decoradores, pero es perfecto para Magnus y  Alec porque lo han hecho sus hijos. Rafe salta a su lado y Max palmotea en los brazos de su padre.

–La estrella –grita Rafe, corriendo para recoger con todo el cuidado del mundo la estrella dorada que queda sobre la mesa.

Levantan a los niños a la vez y observan con una sonrisa de orgullosos padres cómo Rafe ayuda a Max a colocar la estrella en la rama más alta, coronando el conjunto.

Una vez acabado el árbol, Magnus y  Alec se reparten el  loft para seguir colgando guirnaldas, hojas de acebo sobre las puertas y objetos dorados que espantarían al cazador de sombras en cualquier otro momento del año, pero es Navidad y cualquier exceso es poco, especialmente para alguien como el brujo.

En cuanto cuelgan el último adorno sobre la puerta de la entrada, los niños regresan al salón y se detienen frente al árbol, expectantes. Magnus sonríe y levanta su mano, mostrando su perfecta manicura. Los ojos de los niños se fijan en los dedos durante un segundo y luego centran su atención en el árbol.

Un chasquido de los dedos de Magnus y el salón se suma en la oscuridad. Un segundo y el árbol se ilumina con un reflejo dorada que le da a la estancia un ambiente de cuento. Los niños gritan y aplauden con la mirada aún más brillante que el abeto.

Se acerca al brujo y se abraza a su cintura por la espalda, doblando las rodillas para ponerse a su altura y poder darle un beso detrás de la oreja. Magnus deja reposar su peso en el pecho de  Alec y sonríe, satisfecho por la escena que tienen delante.

Rafe se ha arrodillado frente al árbol, sujetando a Max por la cintura mientras el pequeño brujo se esfuerza por mantenerse en pie y suelta grititos de felicidad.

–Somos muy afortunados –susurra Magnus, buscando su mano en la cintura y entrelazando los dedos.

–Sí, lo somos.


End file.
